Visiting Friends
by RGaijin
Summary: Roy and Riza take a little detour, before heading off to Central. This is meant to be before Devotedly Yours. Mangaverse, No spoilers, Post ch.108 with Slight Edwin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and its Characters. All credit goes to the ever so awesome Arakawa-sensei!~

* * *

It was an unusually sunny day in the quiet little town somewhere up west, and two figures were making their way up the road, leading to a large house situated upon a small hill. They were enjoying the pleasantness of the day. A day off was welcome change, from their usual hectic ones.

One of the two persons looked up at the sky, as they strolled uphill. The sun was so bright yet the heat was tolerable, considering it was a few hours to midday and in middle of summer.  
There were many white clouds gently floating by with the breeze, they gave the impression a fluffy rabbit's tail or maybe even cotton candy. The man smiled as he shielded his eyes from the sun's glare with back of his hand. "I haven't seen a sky so clear in ages."

He turned to look at his female companion and asked. "This brings back old memories, doesn't it; do you remember the last time we were here?" His companion detected a hint of sorrow in his voice. She knew he was referring to the melancholic sight they witnessed that day many years ago.

She nodded. "It seems like it was in another lifetime. A lot of things happened since then, and it's good to be back for a happier reason this time around."

"Visiting old friends is always nice." She added with a soft smile.

He grinned at her, "Yes, that's true. It's always good to visit old friends."

They leisurely continued on ahead. As they neared the house, a large black dog with an automail limb, was the first to greet them when they reached the house.

Quietly yet confidently the man walked over to the dog, scratched behind his ear, and said in a soft voice, "Hey there, who's a good boy?"

"Stop that ruckus, Dean! You'll wake the dead with all that noise!"

An annoyed loud voice bellowed out from inside the house. The front door screen banged opened revealing a long haired man of medium height and build. He had a god awful scowl directed at the dog one as one of his hands held the door handle. He wore a loose fitting sleeveless white top and a pair of light blue boxer shorts, which he was busy trying to pull up with his other hand. The front of his long blond hair was slightly tussled about, the rest loosely spread around his shoulders.

"Go see what's wrong with Dean, and quiet him down, she says. How annoying and what perfect timing you got to start fussing. Damn dog! " He muttered with a snort.

"What the hell's gotten into you anyways, barking like that?" He yelled, clearly irritated.

"Did we come at an inconvenient time, Fullmetal?" asked a familiar smug, deep, masculine voice filled with an edge of humor.

Edward Elric visibly cringed then a frown gradually appeared on his face, and then glared at the direction where the voice came from, half expecting it to be some sort horrible day dream. Unfortunately however it wasn't. He recognized the conceited smile, that dark hair and those piercing eyes and knew that his flirty, poor excuse of a former boss with the narcissist god- complex had come to pay him a visit.

The arrogant and egotistical General Roy Mustang was standing a few feet away from him, with Dean at his heel panting happily and wagging his tail. He wore the blue military uniform, a black trench coat draped over his one arm. His other hand was casually hidden within the pocket of his navy blue pants. Standing there, with a full-of-himself air about him and that irritating smirk of his plastered across his face.

And of course, behind Roy, stood his loyal aide; Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye. He never went anywhere without her close by. Ed noticed her recently shortened hair, had grown a bit since he'd last seen her several months ago.  
Edward had always wondered how she tolerated the bastard. She was too good of a person to be stuck with his flirty kind, he thought. She had her arms extended in front of her and firmly held a brown book in her hands. She was also dressed in the navy blue uniform under a dark brown travelling coat

"It's nice to see you again, Edward." She said affectionately, a warm smile accentuating her normally serious face.

"Quit yelling at Dean so much, Edo!" A female voice called moments later.

A slender blond haired woman appeared by his side, dressed in a somewhat oversized male pajama shirt, dropping slightly off the edge of one shoulder and ending just a little above her knees. Her long hair was in complete disarray.  
Winry Elric wrapped an arm around husband's waist and started to play with his hair. She tiptoed and gave him a playful kiss on the ear, then nuzzled his neck.

"Come back inside and let me show-" She cut off when she heard a loud mock coughing sound which oddly sounded feminine.  
She raised an eyebrow and then noticed that Ed, who was being rudely unresponsive, was staring intently at something.  
Her eyes followed the direction he was looking at. That's when she froze, mortified at the sight of the two familiar faces standing in front of them and quickly let go of Ed.

"O-oh, hello there Miss Riza, Mr. Mustang. It's good to see you after so long." She said meekly; blushing a fierce shade of pink.

"Hello Winry, good to see you well," Riza replied with a friendly wave. Roy nodded at her, trying his best to hold a straight face, but had a silly grin on instead.

"Why are you just standing there, didn't Ed invite you in? You must be tired after your walk up here. Please, come on in." Quickly recovered she shot Ed a glare which screamed, 'Why didn't you warn me before I made a complete idiot of myself?' and then quickly ran inside to get dressed.

Roy couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and laughed out loud, finding the mixture of frustration and anger on Ed's face comical.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please, I look forward to what your thoughts are!~


End file.
